Never A Dull Moment
by dsfjr1190
Summary: Harry Potter's life has never been dull. And it never will be. Join Harry as he faces life's struggles while Sirius watches and laughs. PostGoF


Harry Potter sighed as he watched the sun rise from his bedroom window. It had been another tough night. He didn't get much sleep these days, his nights haunted with nightmares. Nightmares of the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Nightmares of two words and a flash of green light ending Cedric Diggory's life in the blink of an eye. Nightmares of _Him_.

Harry could live with the nightmares, though. He had nightmares long before being introduced to the the magical world. Living in a dark, cramped cupboard most of your childhood would do that to you. Yes, he was quite used to nightmares.

Watching the sun rise higher into the sky, Harry's thoughts turned to his friends. Despite their promises at the end of term to keep in contact neither Ron or Hermione had written him over the summer. In fact, the only person who seemed to remember that he existed was his godfather, Sirius.

Thinking of Sirius brought a smile to Harry's lips. He had exchanged many letters with the man this summer, just getting to know him. He had come to consider Sirius his family. Even now his godfather's most recent letter lay on his bed.

_Harry_

_How is your summer going? I wish you could be here with me, but Dumbledore says you need to spend a certain amount of time with the muggles to recharge the blood wards. Apparently this protects both you and your relatives from Voldemort. _

_So whats going on in your life? Got a muggle girlfriend to occupy your time? I hear muggle girls are kinkier than witches. Is it true? I'll have to look into it sometime. _

_I suppose you are wondering why Ron and Hermione haven't been writing you this summer. I just found out myself, but it seems Dumbledore forbid the two of them from contacting you. He fears any communication could be intercepted, but I think he just doesn't want you aware of whats going on. When he found out that I've been writing you he tried to make me stop, too. I told him to go to hell and to mind his own business._

_I know you are wanting to hear news from our world so I'll get right to it. _

_I am allowing Dumbledore to use my Ancestral Home as Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, a group of witches and wizards who oppose Voldemort. The Weasley's are staying here while Dumbledore, Remus, and Moody ward the Burrow. Hermione is here, too. For obvious reasons I can't reveal the identity of any other Order members in this letter._

_On the Voldemort front things are not good. The Ministry is denying his return and has been smearing your name and Dumbledore's by use of the Daily Prophet. I'm afraid it may be a difficult year for you if your classmates believe what they've been saying._

_Voldemort himself has been laying low. There haven't been any attacks at all. We think he is checking his resources: money, property, loyal followers, etc. With the Ministry sticking its head in the sand Voldemort will be getting stronger._

_Our spy tells us that he is after something in the Ministry, but right now we have no ideas as to what it might be._

_You will be leaving Privet Drive soon. I can't say when, but be packed and ready go. I'm looking forward to seeing you, Harry._

_**Snuffles**_

The letter brought out mixed reactions from the youth. He was confused as to why Dumbledore wouldn't want him to be informed of the going-ons of the wizarding world. Harry would have to ask him about it the next time he saw him.

Anger was another emotion he felt was anger. His two best friends were happily together with their family's at Sirius's, content to ignore Harry on orders from their Headmaster. Why should they get to spend time with Sirius at his home while he, Harry, was stuck at the Dursley's?

Harry was grateful that Sirius had given him so much information about whats been happening. What was Voldemort after at the Ministry? Some kind of weapon? What weapon is there that Voldemort would even need?

Maybe it wasn't a weapon. Maybe Voldemort was after a person. Having a bothersome politician out of the way would be beneficial to his cause.

Harry was startled out of his musings by loud knocks on his door accompanied by the voice of his Aunt Petunia.

"Boy, wake up!" she shouted.

"It's too early for this," Harry grumbled under his breath as he opened the door. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"We're going out for the day. Vernon's firm is having a company picnic. We won't be home until late. You are to behave yourself while we are gone. If we hear from the neighbors about anything abnormal there will be hell to pay."

With that she was gone and Harry grinned to himself at the thought of a Dursley-free day. He supposed he ought to reply to Sirius now.

_Snuffles,_

_No, I do not have a girlfriend right now. And I do **NOT** need or want to hear about you and sex. Ever. It puts awful images into my head. I think I need to be obliviated!_

_Thank you for keeping me up to date. I wonder why Dumbledore wants me uninformed._

_I admit, I am a little upset that my two best friends are there with you, perfectly content with ignoring my existence._

_The Ministry will pay for their ignorance and I'll be there to tell them "I told you so."_

_I hope to be away from Privet Drive soon. I hate feeling so isolated here._

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

Sending the letter away with Hedwig, Harry left his room and went down to the kitchen and found it empty.

_Dudley and Vernon up at the crack of dawn? I bet they are happy, _Harry thought.

Harry spent most of his day lounging around the house watching television. Growing tired of his rather boring day around noon, he went for a walk through the park and found his favorite spot by an old oak tree. It was rather isolated and he soon drifted off to sleep.

He was awoken some time later my a stabbing pain in his eye. "Goddammit , my eye!" He jumped up in pain, tears mixed with blood streaming down his face, looking around wildly for the source of his discomfort. _'What the hell happened?!'_

That's when he saw the owl on the grass next to him, an envelope attached to its leg. The damn animal had pecked him in the eye! Harry untied the letter and introduced the owl to his foot, "Get out of here, you bloody bird!"

As the bird flew away in pain Harry felt a sense of satisfaction. "That's for my eye, you stupid animal!" he called after it.

Using the sleeve of his shirt to clean the blood and tears off his face, he was careful not to rub his eye.

Hoping that focusing his attention on something else would lessen the pain, Harry looked at the envelope he'd taken from the crazed bird.

His curiosity spiked when he saw the Gringotts seal. _'Why would they be writing to me?' _he wondered. _'Only one way to find out.'_

He opened the letter carefully and unfolded the parchment within.

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Your presence is required at Gringotts on the 31st of July. On that day the Betrothal Contract between the Potter family and the Greengrass family will be officially carried out. _

_Have a pleasant day,_

_Dave the Fierce_

_Gringotts Bank_

Harry stood rooted to the ground in numb shock. Oddly enough his first thought wasn't '_What the BLOODY HELL?!' _or even _'There's a Goblin named Dave?' _Those thoughts would come later.

The first thought that flew through his mind was _'Maybe I should go to St. Mungo's. My eye fucking __hurts!'_


End file.
